Arm guards for the sport of archery have been used for years to protect archers from the trauma of a string striking an arm. When the string strikes the arm, lacerations, contusions, or abrasions may result. Modern materials have led to a number of different designs, but none have been completely successful at protecting the arm. Additionally, when the bow string strikes the arm guard, string movement and harmonics are affected with a net result of affecting arrow flight. Thus, arrows become inaccurate and inconsistent. The present invention features an archery arm guard system for protecting the arm of the archer.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.